The present invention relates to a cage for a tapered roller bearing.
Tapered roller bearings generally have a bearing inner ring which is provided on both axial sides with rims or lips for guiding and holding of the tapered rollers. The rollers are mounted together with the cage by being pushed in their assembled condition over the rim or lip at the smaller side of the inner ring of the bearing until the rollers snap radially behind that lip. This is made possible either because the pocket play of the rollers is very large, so that the rollers can move away radially, or because the radially small rim or lip is made radially short. Both of these measures have substantial disadvantages. In the former case, there is no precise guidance or holding of the rollers in the bearing. In the latter case, there is a danger that at least individual rollers will fall out, even if high precision of the parts is maintained at high expense.
In another possible mounting of the rollers, after the rollers are installed on the inner ring, certain sections of the cage are deformed so as to form holding noses. In this case, a radially taller lip or rim of the bearing ring can be used. But subsequent additional, expensive measures are then necessary to later deform the cage sections.